Home alone
by Shara Hunighton
Summary: Casey and Derek are left home alone! I don't think that it need this rating just being safe.
1. Strange Day

_!This is my first FANFIC so be nice!_

_Discalmer- I don't own this show or any charters_

_casey walked down the stairs in nothing but her underwear and a skipy little top at the time she didn't think about it she was so used to live in a house with only girls that she forgot about her brothers then she saw Derek, where is every one casey asked calsualy?_

_Derek turned away from the tv when he saw Casey all he could do was stair._

_Um case what are you wearing?_

_She looked at herself and said oh well I am so used to living in a house with girls I guess that I just forgot _

_about haveing brothers. This is the kinda thing that I used to wear._

_Oh!_

_So like I said where is everyone?_

_The Parents went to a hotel for the night and the kids are sleeping over at a friends house._

_Oh so were all alone for the day casey tryed to say that in the sexyist voice she could but sadly didn't susceed._

_Uh yea said Derek, I'm gonna take a shower._

_Okay said casey._

_Once casey herd the water running she walked up the stairs as fast as she could she slowy opened the bathroom door and made shure not to make a noise, She was even able to get in the shower without him noticing she gently touched his sholder. Hey Derek._

_He turned aroud as fast as he could Casey what are you doing? Get out of here!_

_Oh come on Derek it's not like we haven't done this before!_

_I'm sorry for yelling case you just scared me!_

_Do you still want me out of here?_

_No I don't!_

_Later In The Living Room _

_Hey case I love you but I have to ask is this wrong I mean tecnly we are brother and sister._

_Yea we are but onely half and we aren't even related._

_You konw Derek I still can't beleve you kissed my cousin Vikiy._

_I still can't beleve your goning out with sam! _

_Well it not like we can let anyone know._

_I know it's just I get soo jelous when I see you two togther._

_It's okay I would never do any of the thing's I do with you with him!_

_Oh you mean this?_

_Later in Derek Bedroom The Next Day _

_Hey Derek! There was a knock at his Door it was his dad The the doorknob opened and he came in._

_Oh shit shit shit casey wake up hurry wake up the the door opened up he covered her up with the blankets as fast as possable. He dad what up he said hoping that he didn't notice the lump of person next to him._

_Um Derek do you... Oh Derek I didn't no you had a friend over! _

_Um yea what were you gonna ask me?_

_Oh well do you know where casey is?_

_Yea she went over to emilys yesterday._

_Okay thanks Derek._

_Yea anythime._

_Once casey herd the door close she took the blankets off, wow that was close!_

_Parents can be soo clueless!_

_Yea I am gonna go to my room and get dressed._

_Okay bye._

_Casey opened the door and saw Lizzy and Edwin._

_Wow said lizzy we had no idea you were togther._

_Well said Edwin I guess we can tell you Lizzy and I are dating to._

_Derek opend his door your what?_

_Were dating Lizzy is my girlfriend._

_Just then nora walked up the stairs Casey ran into Dereks room and hid don't tell._

_Fine they said._

_Nora walked into Dereks room Um Derek I wanted to talk to you your dad said you had a friend over?_

_Yea and your point?_

_Well I just wanted to make shure that you were being careful?_

_You know what I mean?_

_Yea I am said Derek._

_Where is your friend anyway?_

_She left._

_But that's not possable I was in the living room the whole time I would have seen her leave._

_Um well she aaaaaa?_

_Where is she?_

_Nora ran around the room franctily looking ever where for this girl._

_When Nora was looking under the bed casey ran out of the room. But to her suprise George was there. All he did was stair at her. _

_Go to your room casey I won't tell._

_Casey ran to her ro all she was wearing was a sheet from Dereks bed._


	2. George

_Hello _

_  
Disclaimer- I don't own this show or any charters._


	3. George Agin

Please tell me what you think I can do to make the story better I would love some constustive critisim but still please be nice about it afer all it is my first fan fic Thanks oh yea and sory about the balnk page I just didn't know how to put another chapter on then. Smiles and hugs Shara

The next Day

Casey George was runnig to cacth up with her we need to talk casey!

Fine!

Good Derek's down stairs wating.

They walked down stairs togther.

Go sit with Derek casey!

What you doing you can't do that anymore! Your brother and sister that's just nasty!

Casey- But I love Derek!

Casey you may love him but that doesn't matter!

Yes it does tears were streaming down her face I LOVE HIM!

I love her to said Derek!

Well okay I guess she means more to you than just another girl who you banged!

Yea dad she does!

Well fine that wait till you eighteen than one of you can get emansiapted! Then you to can be togther! What do you think about that? But till then you you can't do what I saw yesterday is that undderstood!

Yes Casey said! Then she kissed Derek and ran up stairs.

Hey dad what do you mean by can't do this any more?

I mean you can't have sex with her anymore!

So that's all we can still kiss and stuff?

NO NO NO! ABSOULTLEY NOTHING!

But

YEA THAT'S WHAT I AM COUNTING ON YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND NOT HAVING SEX THAT YOU'LL CHEAT ON HER!

No I won't I LOVE HER!

Oh Derek she's not her you can stop lying!

But I'm not lying!

Yes you are Derek said George and then he ran down stairs.

UPSTAIRS CASEY WAS EVASE DROPING

Derek walked upstair to find Casey crying.

Oh Case Derek walked up to her and wraped her in his arms.

Is that true Derek you won't love me anymore? She looked him in the eye's her eye's were red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face.

No said Derek I will alwyas love you! Come on Case let's get you to your room okay?

I'll write more latter.


End file.
